The Doctor Returns
by Kendra600
Summary: The Doctor and some companions find their ways back together, being on their own free-will or not. What will happen when deceit, pain, and happiness occur on the Tardis? Sorry, really crappy summary. One thing I never was good at, well, enjoy! I don't know ratings yet btw. So, um. There is kissing and gore I guess. Yea...
1. Chapter 1

Amy was sitting on the couch, watching a show with Rory when she heard the sound she hadn't heard in over two years. "Rory!" Amy shouted. Rory came running in asking what was wrong. "Did you hear that!?" she exclaimed. Rory looked so sad. Amy had been hearing and seeing hallucinations ever since the Doctor left and didn't return. "Amy, it wasn't real. He isn't coming back. Why can't you just accept it?" Rory told her frustrated. She looked up at him and he knew what was coming. She was going to cry. Except Amy didn't this time. She stood up and looked him in the eye and said, "The Doctor said he will always return for me." Amy sat back down and watched the TV again. Rory walked out of the room with a sigh. Then he heard a knock on the door. "I got it Amy!" he yelled. He opened the door and guess who he saw. The Doctor had returned.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to leave." Rory said closing the door behind him as he walked outside. The Doctor looked puzzled. "Why? What have I done?" the Doctor said as he remembered how long he had been gone. "Oh, Rory it was to keep you guys safe. Amy does know that right?" Rory looked at him with anger and pain in his eyes. "Doctor, you have to leave right now. Amy is heart broken that you never returned for her, understand? If she sees you now and you leave again she will be devastated!" Rory told him. The Doctor looked at Rory as if he was about to cry. The Doctor looked towards the house one more time and turned away. "I guess I will be going then." the Doctor said walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

After he made sure the Doctor and his TARDIS were gone he went back inside. "What took so long, honey?" Amy asked. Rory debated telling her the truth or a lie. "Just some stupid telemarketer." Amy looked at him funny, like she was about to cry yet she said nothing. After a few moments Amy broke the silence. "Why did you lie to me?" she asked Rory. Rory looked at her, confused, because he got caught up in the TV show they were watching. "What do you mean, Amy?" he asked her. Amy looked like she was about to strangle him while crying. Her emotions were askew. "I saw you, I heard you, I saw him. Why did you lie?" Amy started to cry. "You told him to leave! You turned him away!" she screamed. Rory grabbed Amy and gave her a hug. "This is why I told him to leave. You would be heart broken if he left again." Rory explained. Amy slapped him across his face. "No. It hurts more for him to never show up again than for him to leave. Rory Williams, understand one thing, the Doctor will always come back. There is nothing you can do about it." With that Amy left the room and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

As the Doctor lay in bed that night he began to think why Rory exploded on him. Maybe he was right and he should leave Amy and Rory alone. The Doctor visited once a month and it was always Rory who answered the door and told him to leave. Except, this time the Doctor caught Amy peering through a window at the scene. He pretended not to notice her but he saw the pain in her eyes as he turned away, walking back to the TARDIS. "Why did Rory hide me from her for so long." he exclaimed to himself as he fell asleep. The TARDIS answered with a slight purr and the Doctor fell asleep.

When he woke up he decided he wasn't gonna lose Amy so easily. He ran towards the console room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Amy standing in front of him. "Amy" he said, unable to make a complete sentence. "I knew you would return. Yet Rory told you to leave, didn't he? You know that I knew you would return." Amy confronted him. The Doctor looked perplexed. He certainly didn't take the TARDIS back to Amy and Rory's house. "Amy, you need to believe one thing. I didn't bring the TARDIS back. I don't know how I got back here. I told Rory I wouldn't come back so that I could protect you, okay?" Amy backed away from him, clearly not wanting to believe what he had told her. Amy ran back to the doors of the TARDIS. "No! I don't believe you, you wouldn't leave me." Amy swung open the doors and was about to leave when she noticed it wasn't Earth beneath her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Amy!" the Doctor yelled and ran forward, grabbing her and pulling her back so she wouldn't fall through space. "Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked, clearly fearful for her life. When Amy first entered the TARDIS she walked around for a while, knowing if she needed to leave she could. But now, she was floating through space, unable to go home to Rory and Melody. "Amy, we are still going to talk about why you came on the TARDIS and how it got to your house. But first, I need to get you home. Rory won't notice that you are gone for a while, but he will notice eventually." he told Amy, not wanting to look her in the eye. "Doctor, just return me home at the moment I left. You can do that right?" Amy asked him. The Doctor looked at her with pain in his eyes, like he was about to cry. He stayed silent and didn't answer her. "Amelia, go to your room." he said abruptly. Amy looked startled. "What did you tell me to do?" she asked. The Doctor shot her a look of anger, which he didn't show that often, hardly at all. "Go to bed Amy. Now. I am trying to figure this out and if I keep looking at you I am going to cry. So, if you could please leave the console room." he said in between tears. "Fine." Amy said, leaving the room.

When Amy woke up she was back home in her bed. She sat up abruptly, waking Rory with a jolt. "Amy, go back to bed. It's early." he said while rolling over. Amy looked around, feeling the pain of the Doctor leaving again. Why did he leave again she wondered. "Amy, I'm sorry about yesterday, okay? I told him to leave so that you wouldn't run off with him again." Rory told her truthfully. Amy lie there in bed, silently crying. "Rory, I saw him yesterday. I was in the TARDIS again," she rolled over to face him, "I want to go back. We had more fun with the Doctor. He misses us, he just wont admit it." Rory and Amy looked at each other for a while and embraced each other for a long time. "Okay," Rory said with a sigh. "We can travel with him again."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the Doctor woke up to find the TARDIS down the street from Amy and Rory's house, again. "Why on Earth does it do this?" he questioned kicking the door slightly. "Doctor!" Amy yelled from down the street. The Doctor looked and hurriedly closed the TARDIS door. As he did he felt Amy slam up against it, since she was about to enter before he closed the doors. "Doctor, what's wrong? Why can't we come this time? Any other time you let me come along. That's what you first said to me when you wanted me to travel with you. 'Come along, Pond.' Remember that Doctor? Let me come with you." Amy exhaled with despair. He could hear Amy sliding against the door as she slowly slide to the ground. He could hear here crying, too. "Amy, I can't let you in. Rory said I wasn't allowed to be here anymore, okay? I'm gonna go now. Move away from the door Amelia." the Doctor yelled through the door. Amy knew that he didn't lock the door often and that this was her last chance. She slammed herself up against the door and latched on to the door handle, and threw the door open.

Rory came running in after her to a very startled Doctor. "Amy! Rory!" he shouted. The Doctor looked over at the console trying to ignore them, until Amy fell to the ground abruptly. "Amy!" Rory and the Doctor shouted in unison. They picked her up off the ground and set her down on the chair. "Amy, wake up. What's wrong Doctor, is she okay?" Rory asked anxiously. He looked at Rory with a look of concern. "Well, the only thing I can think of is a paradox. Have you two been fighting recently?" the Doctor asked. Rory nodded. "Amy, you have to wake up. Rory and I are right here." he continued. "Doctor! Why are you concerned? Is she okay or not?!" Rory asked in tears. He didn't get an answer from the Doctor. "Doctor, is Amy going to live?" All the Doctor did was stare at Rory with pain in his eyes. "I have no idea and no definite answer." he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Author's Note) - To whoever is reading this, leave a review please! I have wrote a lot and just figured out how to add chapters so I have like 20 chapters to add. Oops. Oh well. Review and tell me what you think. I wont check immediately because, like I said, a ton of chapters to upload._

Hours later, Amy was still past out in the chair they first set her in. Rory was just dozing off when Amy moaned. The Doctor came running in and said, "Was that her? Was that Amy? Did she just moan?" he asked excitedly. Rory was confused why he would be so happy she made a noise. Then he realized, the Doctor didn't know if Amy was ever going to wake up. Any sound from her would be an amazing sign. "Rory..." they heard faintly. They both slowly looked over at Amy to see if she moved, blinked, or done anything. "I'm right here Amy. I will always be right here." Rory said. After that Amy didn't say anything for a while. Rory took a nap right next to Amy, just on the floor, not in the same chair. "Ro...Ror...Rory..." the Doctor came running in from the console room and slid next to Amy. As she barely opened her eyes. Rory yawned and lied down on the floor. "Amy, you have to listen, okay? It's me the Doctor. I always return you must remember that. This time, you have to return. I can't save you, not this time. Whatever is going on in your head is fake. Whatever is happening you must win." the Doctor said to her. Then, as the Doctor was standing to walk away he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and standing there, clutching his shoulder, was Rose.`


	8. Chapter 8

(Author's Note) - Sorry for this super short chapter. Had to let ppl know what was up with Amy, so yea.

In Amy's mind so much was happening. The Doctor was in danger, Rory had died, and Amy was lost and didn't know what to do. She knew this wasn't the real world though. In the real world she would be able to save the Doctor and Rory. Here, she could do neither. All around her there was nothing but trees and water. "Doctor, please save me. This can't be Earth" she heard herself saying. That's when she heard it. She heard the Doctor's voice telling her that he couldn't save her. That this once, she was all alone and was on her own.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so a lot of little chapters. I don't know why I did so many small ones where they suddenly change POV. I am sorry.

"Doctor!" Rose said in excitement. "Rose, how are you here? Bad Wolf Bay, you had to leave?" the Doctor was so confused. First, Amy had to understand that she was on her own within her own mind, then Rose comes back out of thin air. It was quite a day. "Doctor, I came back. But, who is that?" Rose said pointing towards Amy. "Rose, that is one of my companions. After you left, I had to have help. There was Donna, Martha, Rory, and her, Amy." Rose looked sad, like the Doctor had replaced her. "What's wrong with her? I've been following you, hiding in the TARDIS, and she collapsed. What happened?" Rose asked so many questions. He feared she would ask about Micky, who he hadn't seen in a long time. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it could kill her. There is a theory that if you die in a dream, you die in real life. Well, whatever she is dreaming, it's real for her. And she won't wake up" the Doctor told Rose, who started to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so. This is possibly the last short chapter for a while. If you are already this far in the story be sure to leave a review.

Amy walked around within her mind before, just not literally. Amy had let the Doctor down. She witnessed Rory die and couldn't find the Doctor. The weird part is that she could hear everything that was being said near her body in the real world. Someone named Rose was on the TARDIS and somehow knew the Doctor really well. The Doctor, without knowing it, figured out where Amy was. She was in a dream. "Doctor, if I am talking in here can you hear me? I can hear you!" she yelled at the sky. Amy couldn't do it anymore. She lost Rory, Melody, and now the Doctor, whom she couldn't locate in 'Dream World' as she was calling it. A shot rang out and she felt herself falling. Amy heard herself scream in pain as the darkness faded in. The Darkness faded slowly at first, then there was nothing. Amy blinked her eyes open and looking up at a very distraught Doctor.


	11. Chapter 11

(Author's Note) - Ok! So, sorta long chapter here, guys! For those of you that have followed it this far, thanks! I am still uploading the already typed chapters, and later on I promise that I start using better things instead of one long super paragraph. Like, actual sentances and stuff, ok. So I realized that I am rambling, sorry. enjoy the story!

"Rose, you have to go. Do you understand how many paradoxes you are creating?" he told her. Rose smiled and hugged him. "I know silly. But, I covered them. Look, the tearing down of the Eiffel Tower? Stopped it, rebuilt it, and destroyed it to fix history." Rose said, trying to out-smart him. The Doctor was about to give Rose a lecture when he glanced down to see Amy looking up at him. "Amy, are you okay?" he asked her. Amy looked around, like she didn't know where she was. "It was bad Doctor," she said, remembering what was going on, "I couldn't find you, or save Rory, and then came the darkness. And.." Amy couldn't finish because she broke down in tears. Right as Rory was walking in.

The Doctor didn't know how he was going to explain things to Amy and Rory, but he was going to try. "Amy, it's alright. We are right here." Amy ran towards Rory and gave him a great big hug. "I missed you," Rory said. Amy looked confused, "How long was I gone?" she asked. Rory looked at the ground while the Doctor looked her straight in the eyes. "Almost two days, Amy." Amy looked at the blonde girl who she hadn't notice enter the room. "Who is this? Out two days and ya go and replace me?"

Amy and the Doctor kept their distance that day since Amy thought she had been replaced. "So, how long have you been with them, Doctor?" Rose asked, with a jealous look in her eyes. "Long enough, I need them to go home. They aren't safe with me." he said looking sad. Rose gave him a look that told him 'to shut it, you are lucky you have them.' "Doctor, never travel alone. You need them more than ever now. Things are crazy and you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Rose asked him. He looked perplexed but shook it off. "Tell me later, Rose. I'm busy getting them home." That was a bad time for the Ponds to walk in.


	12. Chapter 12

"No." Amy said looking the Doctor in the eyes. "Excuse me?" he asked. Amy laughed out loud and had a dead serious look on her face. "I am not leaving. Not now, not after I just got you back." Amy had a tear slip down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. "Amy..." the Doctor never finished because the TARDIS started to violently shake. Everyone was screaming, except the Doctor who was hitting switches, pulling levers, and straight up punching the control panel. Amy screamed from somewhere, yet Rory had no idea where she was because he was thrown the opposite way. "Amy! Rory! Hold on to something!" the Doctor screamed. "We are!" Amy and Rory shouted at the same time. Rory was holding onto the railing as strong as he could and Amy was starting to lose grip on the piece of railing she had. Underneath her was the control panel wires, so at least there was flooring beneath her. Amy screamed as she lost her grip and fell under the control room. She groaned in pain because she hit the ground so hard. Searing pain went through her head and arm, which was twisted under her. Under there she found Rose holding herself up against the wall. "Rose? Why are you down here?" Amy shouted above the noise. Rose looked to be passed out, yet Amy heard a response. "I was flung over the railing. No one noticed I guess." Rose answered with pain in her voice. Amy scooted over to her and checked out her injuries. "Rose, stay awake, okay? You have been hit on the flooring, and definitely hard. There is some blood, but Rory can fix you up." Amy was trying to keep Rose awake. "Doctor!" Amy screamed. "We have a severe injury! Fix the TARDIS and get down here!" she shouted when the machine stopped shaking as bad. Rory ran down the ramp leading to where Amy and an unconscious Rose were laying. "Amy! Are you alright?" he yelled before getting to her. He thought she was dead. "I'm fine, I think. Rose is in bad condition though. Help her first, my injuries aren't as bad as hers." Amy said as Rory tried to lift her by her injured arm. Amy shouted in pain, her arm was clearly broken. "Rose, Amy, Rory, where have you gone off to?" the Doctor shouted from near the control panel. He apparently hadn't heard Amy shouting and didn't know about the injuries yet. "Down here! Quick! We have multiple injuries." Rory shouted up to him. Amy must have been losing consciousness because Rory's voice sounded far away and she couldn't talk. She kept her grip on Rose's hand to insure safety for the both of them. Amy managed to barely mumble something audible before she passed out. "Everything is fine, the Doctor and Rory will help us.." before she could finish she let the darkness win and she found herself unconscious, floating around in her own, dangerous mind. "Doctor, this time I will find you. And save Rory!" she said defiantly. She knew no one could hear her say it, but she heard everything else. "Amy, don't go to sleep. I'm right here!" she heard Rory say, knowing he was crying. She heard the pain, and it was too much.


	13. Chapter 13

"Rory, are you sure they will be alright? I would scan them with the TARDIS but she is utterly destroyed from what ever hit us." Rory had been watching Amy, but the Doctor's voice broke him from his trance. Rory instantly exploded. "This wouldn't have happened if she hadn't traveled with you! She puts her life on the line EVERYTIME she travels with you! After she is healed we are LEAVING!" Rory shouted the last part. They heard a sob and looked down. Amy and Rose weren't awake but they were both crying. "Wait, if they can hear us, even when they are passed out, then we can get a message through to them!" the Doctor shouted excitedly. There was still so much pain and sadness in his eyes that Rory had to look down onto the ground. "I'm sorry." Rory said breaking the silence. The Doctor looked up and smiled, letting a tear slip down his cheek. He mouthed the words, we will talk later. "Rory, don't worry. You must be going through a lot. Probably the most nursing action in a while." They both laughed at this, seeing it was true. Just then Rose sat up and started having a panic attack. She was breathing fast and started bleeding on her shoulder. She screamed in pain. "I've been shot! Bloody hell it hurts! Doctor, do something!" she screamed noticing him looking at the ground. Rory ran past him to grab bandages and pain medication. He made Rose down a few and bandaged her arm. "Surgery is needed to remove the bullet. What happened in your sleep, Rose?" Rory questioned. Rose was still hyperventilating when she looked over at Amy, lying so still on the other cot. "Oh my god! She sat with me, I didn't listen. I passed out, is she okay?!" Rose shouted. "She will be fine, just rest and a cast." Rory said from the other side of the room. Just then the Doctor's phone went off and Rose and Rory stared in disbelief. "You have a phone!" they said in union. The Doctor wondered why they were so confused. Of course he had one. He answered and it was Clara. He recognized the voice all to well. "Clara? What is it?" he asked. From the other end the person who Rory presumed was 'Clara' must have been confused. "I will be there right away." the Doctor slammed the phone shut and ran towards the control panel, putting in the correct location. As they landed, Clara walked into the TARDIS and looked like she had been running. "Took you long enough. So, what's going on?" she asked. She knew something was wrong from the look on his face. "It's Amy isn't it?" she asked, knowing she shouldn't have said that. Timey-Whimey confusing things. She knew future stuff and that's how she knew. She had to be there for him. They walked in silence to the infirmary. (The TARDIS only making Clara trip once.) As she walked into the infirmary she gasped when she saw TWO people lying in cots. "Doctor, is that Rose?" Clara asked. He nodded and Clara knew time was amok. But how would she tell him. Then, Clara collapsed as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Clara woke up to find her in a dark place. Amy was there, crying in the corner. Rose looked to be fading in and out next to her. "Rose! Amy! Hey, are you okay?" Only Amy would know who she was, and Rose seemed to know. Probably parallel timey-whimey stuff. "Hey, time is extremely messed up. I know because we are all here, wherever 'here' is. Anyway, why is Amy crying and Rose, what happened to your shoulder?" Clara asked, worriedly. Amy barely looked up, and just stared at nothing, possibly the wall. "Well, I was shot somehow, doesn't hurt when I am in here, but out in the place with the Doctor, it hurts a lot." Rose asked, explaining everything that had happened. "Well, it seems Amy might have messed up her time stream. So, Amy came aboard the TARDIS, knowing Rory would be upset with her, then when she boarded with Rory she fell unconscious? Weird. And then you say you were pulled out of your time stream and left here? Confusing. And I had the Doctor pick me up, since he was late, on a Wednesday. Which is when he picks me up for adventures. And Amy was thrown over the railing? And you were under there? Okay, I've heard worse, I think." Clara said, trying to understand everything. Rose and Amy nodded, Amy finally stopped crying. "Then, why are we all here?" Clara voiced aloud. Amy looked and said, "SSHHH! I can hear them. Something about something being terribly wrong. Nothing good, I can assure you that." Rose looked to be fading even more, and eventually disappeared all together. "Well, then. It's just us." Amy said, looking up. Clara looked over and noticed a large puddle of blood where Rose was. "You don't think, that when you die in here, you go back out there, do you?" Clara asked, fearfully.

(Author's Note) - If you are still following this story then that means I am not a complete failure writer!


	15. Chapter 15

Rory and the Doctor were trying to figure out what happened to the three girls, who were now all on cots, when Rose sat up abruptly. "Oh, wow, that hurts. Doctor, Rory. Do something please, it hurts." Rose said, like she was never passed out or anything. "Rose, what was going on in there?" the Doctor asked her, tapping her forehead. Rose wasn't listening though, she was staring into the corner. "Rose, what are you looking at?" Rory snapped, making her zone back in. "Oh, sorry, that would be me." A Northern sounding voice came echoing from the corner where Rose was staring and out popped Nine, like he had been hiding. "Doctor!" Rose exclaimed, leaping from the bed and hugging him tight, trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder. "Whoa, you need to rest. You seem to be badly injured. What happened? And who are all these people, Rose?" Nine asked in a very concerned way. "Wait, how long have I not been your Doctor? Has something happened to me or you?" he fired questions at her like a machine gun. "Doctor, this is your eleventh self, Rory and Amy, they're married!" she whispered the last part. "And I only know her name, Clara." she said pointing at the brunette girl, that Eleven was hanging over protectively. "So then, when does my tenth self get here, it will be fantastic!" Nine nearly shouted. Rose giggled and hugged him again, "You are fantastic." Nine looked confused as Rose laughed. Must mean something big in the future. All of a sudden the TARDIS shook, causing them all to fall, even those in the beds fell out. In the corner of the room, the Tenth Doctor appeared and looked quite flabbergasted. "What is going on?" he said, bending to tie his converse sneakers. Eleven rushed to pick up Clara while Rory picked up Amy. "This is awkward." Rose said, who was crawly back into her bed. Nine looked at Ten and compared themselves. "I look better." Ten said, breaking the silence. Nine only laughed and looked towards Rose. "So, where are we, Rose?" Ten jumped between them and answered for her, "Clearly upon our future selves TARDIS. Not that hard to notice." Clara and Amy mumbled something at the same time causing them to all glance at them. Clara? Amy? Wake up." Eleven said poking Clara in the shoulder. Rose reached over and swatted his hand away. "Will you stop it? Poking her in the arm isn't gonna wake her up." Rose scoffed. Eleven looked up and mumbled something just out of Rose's earshot. "Okay, so Rose woke up when you got here... Erm... Nine I guess.?" Rory said, looking at Eleven for an answer. Eleven nodded. "So, Rose is connected with you two," Rory said, pointing at Nine and Ten, "And Amy is all Eleven. Clara on the other hand, I have no idea." Eleven got a grim look on his face and stared at Clara. "There's more people coming..." Eleven whispered. "Amy, Rory, Clara, Rose, me and erm, me.. All the companions are coming. It's the only valid reason for you two... er... me to be here?" he said confused. Clara and Amy sat up in almost a panic. "Doctor!" they screamed at the same time. All three Doctors rushed over and asked them many questions until Clara and Amy fell back onto the beds, unconscious again. "It appears people are showing up in a random order." Nine said. Then Ten and Eleven got gleams in their eyes, which was never good because that meant they knew something. "Wait!" Ten shouted. "Okay, so here is what I think. Amy and Rory with you already and you picked up Clara. Nine showed up first and then me. It makes total sense. Everyone is coming here in order. Well, they would have but you messed it up. The TARDIS will work it out and put it back in order but, it seems each companion is going through a sort of initiation. IT IS JUST BRILLIANT!" he yelled, excitement in his voice. Nine and Eleven were very impressed that Ten came up with an answer so fast. "Well, then who is next?" Eleven asked, taking on a grim look that he often wore in the face of danger.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note - Shorter chapter. I might need to calm down with the posting, lol. Leave a review and no, no promises on if this will ever end.

Nine, Ten, and Eleven were taking turns watching over the girls and working on the TARDIS. They still had no idea what they had hit or if the TARDIS just thought it had to fix the paradox that should have happened. While Eleven was taking his turn watching over the girls (mainly Clara), Amy woke up. "Doctor, I did it. I saved you. And Rory this time." He saw that hers eyes were open and Amy noticed she had a cast on. "What happened this time?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice. He tried to explain it as easily as possible and it took around an hour or so. "So, I tried to save Rose, yet she slipped out, into the darkness? She was with me though, we were safe. Clara was there, too." Amy lied back down and was deep in thought. "So, want to know what's in the Darkness?" she asked, trying to get him interested. Boy was it easy to catch his attention. "Amy, what is inside the Darkness?" Eleven asked in fear. Amy got a far away look in her eye and remained silent. "Amelia, what is in the Darkness?" Eleven persisted. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She answered, but still looked like her mind was far away. Eleven hugged her and explained everything that had happened just as Clara was waking up. "Clara, finally you're up. Now, you two need to tell me what happened." Eleven said, hugging Clara. Clara and Amy shot each other worried glances and asked in unison, "Where's Rose?"


	17. Chapter 17

(Author's Note) - Really long chapter, bare with me. Next chapter will be the POV additions. Much better writing ahead!

Rose heard that the other two girls needed her. She wondered why but didn't think too much of it. _I mean, they finally have someone else to talk to,_ she thought this to herself but knew it was wrong. Amy had Rory and Clara would always have the Doctor until she either died or had to leave. Rose walked through the medi-bay doors to see Amy and Clara chatting at a small table with three chairs. "Hello, Rose. We need to talk about what happened." Clara said too cheerfully. "Well, I figured it out, so we don't really need to. I just need to fill you guys in." Rose sighed, wishing for some real action. "Well, are ya gonna explain what happened?" Amy's thick Scottish accent pulled Rose from her trance. "Um, yea. So basically, we were all pulled into a dream state to see how we would do in tough situations on our own. After one of us finishes the situation we all get sent into that little black room where Clara first entered. Well, I finished first that is why I was fading in and out." Rose took a deep breath and didn't want to continue. She still had no idea what Clara and Amy had been through. "Well, my situation was that the Doctor was dying and I had been shot and couldn't jump into the time line and save him." Clara admitted this and looked down at her own coffee, and sighed. "Well, I had to save Rory from the Weeping Angels and the Doctor had abandoned us." Amy sounded like she was about to cry, but didn't show it. "Well, being the only one who wasn't with the Eleventh version, mine was different. Like, way different." Rose giggled a bit at this, knowing that they wouldn't really understand the joke. "I had to rescue Ten from the Cybermen and not get sucked into another world. And then Nine was left on the Game Station. It took a while, but I did it." Rose sighed, and looked at the other two girls with boredom. Rose jumped up suddenly with a bright face. Well, right until she tried throwing her arm up and instantly cringing from pain. "Ah, wow forgot about that. Let's go on an adventure!" Rose nearly shouted which caught Nine's attention. He poked his head in and looked about the room. "Everything okay? Just coming to check on your arm." Nine clearly lied. Rose glared at him and was going to yell at him when the TARDIS lurched suddenly throwing Rose to the ground. "Ugh," Rose moaned as she landed on her shoulder. Rose looked around and saw Nine stand and run out of the room. _Big help he is. _Rose thought that to herself and forced herself up. She walked over to where Amy and Clara were standing. "What the bloody hell was that?" Clara shouted. Rose shrugged and started walking in the direction that Nine left. "Come on, they might know something." Rose walked out of the room and went towards the console room.

Eleven and Ten were in the console room when a sudden lurch to the left sent them both into the rails. Nine ran in, shouting something about the stabilizers and started to work on wires under the console. "OKAY! SO SOMEONE ELSE IS COMING ABOARD!" Nine shouted and looked up darkly. Eleven and Ten shouted at the same time, "WE ARE BOTH RIGHT HERE! NO NEED TO SCREAM!" Nine instantly cringed realizing how loud he had been. Eleven thought about who could possibly be next. "Oh no, I know who is next." Nine looked curiously at him and Ten went pale. "Donna.." Ten stood and went to work on a device he was calling the 'Meta-crisis Fixer.' Nine just shrugged and started to help Eleven. The TARDIS had stopped shaking and a confused Donna appeared and instantly remembered everything. "AH!" Donna threw herself to the ground as Ten ran in holding onto a helmet looking thing and squeezed it onto her head. Donna instantly stopped screaming and stood up. She slapped Ten, who wasn't expecting it. "Oi! You bloody spaceman! Why did ya bring me back?!" Ten merely stepped back trying to take in everything that had just happened. "Why did you slap me?! I saved you from the meta-crisis!" He shouted, walking away from her so she wouldn't slap him again. "You made me forget EVERYTHING! I would have been fine! But no! YOU had to make me forget!" Donna blamed him but he would be right no matter what. He saved her. "Well, you would be dead without me, so..." Ten trailed off and stared expectantly at Donna. "Oi! Don't stare at me spaceman! Anyway, I suppose I should forgive you for saving me I guess." Donna trudged over to him and gave him a quick hug. Ten hugged her back and hurried to work on the stabilizers. "So, who is next then?" Eleven thought aloud. "Well, I would say Martha is. It went Rose, Donna, and then Martha. After that, it is your companions, who I do not know," Ten answered, pointing at Eleven. "But, you went and messed it up. You went and picked up Clara and Amy and Rory. That could throw so much off." Eleven shrugged it off and went to find Clara who hadn't left the medi-bay.


	18. Chapter 18

(Author's Note) – **Adding in different POV's. Starting this chapter, will attempt to keep up with it.**

_Clara_

Clara stayed in the medi-bay after Rose ran off to see what was wrong. "Well, that was weird." Clara muttered, pulling herself off the floor. "So, we should probably go see what's wrong." Clara started to put the room back in order.

"So, you're the Doctor's next companion? After me?" Amy said from the other side of the room. Clara only nodded, unsure of what Amy would say next. "Fond of him I see." Amy snickered, walking over to Clara casually. Clara nodded again, then instantly realized what she had done.

"I mean...no...not at all. Why do you ask?" Clara stammered. Amy laughed to herself and looked at Clara as if to say, _you're totally in love_. Clara glared at Amy and laughed nervously. "I do not like him. It wouldn't work anyway, so don't be dumb." Clara snapped.

Amy had been silent so Clara turned to look at her. Of course Amy had left the room. Most likely to the console room. She sighed and decided to head that way, too. As she was walking out the door she ran right into Eleven.

"Sorry, what is going on out there?" Clara asked. He shrugged and looked at her. She hated that she was shorter than him and tried to stand on tip toes to look into his eyes. He laughed and equated so that she looked down on him for a change.

"They're saying I messed up a time stream thing by picking you up. Worth it." After realizing what he said, Clara smirked up at him, since he decided to stand up again. "I mean... Since you are my companion after all..." _Nice save, _Clara thought to herself. He sighed angrily and sat down on a chair that she had picked up.

"Why are you in here by yourself?" Eleven questioned her. "Because I can be," Clara said, "And because Amy and Rose ditched me to see what was going on."

Eleven seemed to be thinking something to himself, but she didn't ask him about it. "I heard from Rose that someone is in love with someone else on the TARDIS." Clara blushed slightly but reminded herself that it would never happen. "Wonder who it is?" Clara asked innocently.

Eleven smiled up at her and she pushed him out of the chair. "What was that for?" He smiled up at her, but she walked out of the room before she blushed even more. "Clara!" He called after her, but she just picked up her speed. For some reason she had started crying. Clara quickly wiped them away before she walked up to her door.

_You can't ever be with him. He is too good for you. You're just a boring human, he could never love you. You'll die long before he does and he will forget about you! _All of these thoughts were going through her mind as she threw herself onto her bed. She locked the door and hid on her bed.

"Clara, are you in here? Why is your door locked?" It was Rose at the door. Clara wiped away her tears and and walked over to the door. "What do you want Rose?" Clara had wiped away most of the tears, but they were still falling. She wouldn't open the door until she knew the Doctor wasn't waiting outside.

"Just let me, the Doctor is out here with me." Clara tried not to yell and replied, "Rose, can we talk, alone? With out others?" Rose seemed to be thinking and she heard Rose tell the Doctor to go away. Rose quickly opened the door, using a bobby pin to unlock it. She walked in with a smirk on her face.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Clara asked from her bed. Rose gave her a small smile. "Because, I had a feeling you were hiding from him and no way would I let there be a small fight." Rose locked the door back and sat next to her. "You realized it couldn't happen, didn't you?" Clara nodded and thought about asking Rose how she knew how she felt.

"How did you know?" she asked anyway. "Well, I was in love with the Tenth Doctor, he never really got to tell me how he felt, but I knew. Then Canary Wharf happened, and I never saw him again. Well, I was married to a clone of him, but that is different. Anyway.." Rose trailed off and Clara wanted to know the story of Canary Wharf. Sure, she had seen it in the Doctor's Time Stream, but it was a fuzzy memory. Rose quickly filled her in as Eleven quietly snuck into the room.

"Clara, are you okay? Because Jack has arrived and is most likely going to throw a party. Come on, you seem like you need a picker-upper." He ran out of the room smiling and Clara knew he would accidentally get drunk. "Well, let's go get drunk, Rose. And hopefully keep him from getting drunk," Clara said, nodding in the direction Eleven had exited.

"How we gonna do that when we are clearly going to get drunk ourselves?" Rose laughed and hugged Clara. She stood and smiled at Rose, wanting to hurry off and 'supervise' the party. She grabbed her phone and left the room.

(Authors Note) **If you can't tell, I totally ship Whouffle. Like, OTP for life. I will try to make this as good as possible and it is totally inspired by 3D9CWCPGW. It is really awesome and is also known as, 'Three Doctors, Nine Companions, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?' and it is just amazing. Go check the story out, the author is amazing and I will ask her to review so you can get to her page easier! Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Eleven_

Eleven had been loitering around the console room waiting for Clara to come out of her room. Rose was in there and Clara had had tear stains on her face. "So, you're me in a couple incarnations?" Nine had asked Eleven this and he nodded as an answer. Nine seemed bored and wondered off to go chat with Jack.

Eleven noticed Clara walk in with Rose and they wondered over to Amy and Rory. He could try to sneak over to them, but he would be pulled into a weird and confusing conversation about Manhattan, which he really didn't want to talk about. He decided to risk it and walked over to the group. Amy and Rory just looked up at him, trying to hide the smile. "Hey, Doctor, how are you?" Amy asked.

"I'm okay. I'm the King of Okay." He said as he adjusted his bow tie. Amy giggled and Rory smiled. Amy gave him a quick hug as hello's were given. "So, you and Rory been okay in Manhattan? Adjust okay? I tried to come get you guys, but...ya know..." He trailed off as Amy and Rory glanced at each other.

"Well, we adjusted pretty good. The people who lived in Manhattan weren't too fond of my clothes or accent." Amy answered, ignoring the last part that Eleven had said. Eleven smiled, happy that Amy had been with Rory in Manhattan. The TARDIS jerked to the side a little, causing them to all stumble a bit. "What was that?" Clara asked, as they stood up again.

"Well, I would say that someone else might be coming aboard." Nine yelled over from the console. Ten and Eleven walked over to the console, trying to figure out who might be next. "Hey Doctor, do you mind sonicing me to see where I come from?" Jack asked. Amy and Rory stifled a laugh, and Clara grinned from ear to ear. Rose, Nine, Ten, and Eleven all groaned, while Donna glared at him.

"Jack, that was disgusting."Donna snapped, "I might not know you, but you seem to be 'that' kind of person." Eleven remembered why he had liked Donna so much, she spoke what everyone else was thinking without a car in the world. "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness, pleasure to meet you." Jack said, grabbing Donna's hand. Donna reeled back, trying to get out of his grip when Jack pulled away. "I say, we have a grand party! Let's get drunk!" He ran off to the kitchen and started mixing drinks.

"Jack! That is probably not a good idea!" The Doctor yelled, running after him. Despite the fact he was smiling, he should supervise Jack. He wanted Clara to have fun, but Jack's idea of fun wasn't the same as his own. "Seriously, Jack," he said, skidding into the kitchen, "Let's not get wasted. It would look very bad for me and everyone else. Even my other selves." Jack was already pouring drinks and mixing things. Eleven sighed and went over to the drinks.

"Doc, calm down. I just wanna have some fun. I mean, it's not everyday you get reunited with your best friends on _the_ TARDIS. Anyway, it is completely safe." He couldn't help but think he was lying. When Jack or himself were involved it usually wasn't safe. "Jack, just make some regular drinks. Like lemonade. Lemonade is good." Jack laughed and kept on mixing.

"Seriously, Jack. Stop. Make something _everyone_ can drink. Not just you and Rose." Nine and Ten must have grown suspicious and walked into the kitchen.

"Jack, what are you making? Nothing toxic I hope." Nine snapped. Ten soniced the concoction and gasped in disbelief. "You cannot serve this! It is mixed with too much. Not safe, not safe at all." Ten shook his head in disappointment as Jack poured a glass for himself.

"I don't see what you mean, it is..." Jack started coughing as he swallowed the drink. Nine stifled a laugh, Ten looked even more disappointed, and Eleven generally didn't care. "ARG!" Jack was clawing at his neck and trying to spit the drink back out. Little did any of them realize that everyone in the console room could hear. Behind them, stood Clara and Amy. Staring in disbelief that none of them were helping. They would have, but they were to scared to move. How could they just watch?

"Doctor, don't let them drink that!" Jack said hoarsely, before falling unconscious. A small shriek from behind him caught his attention. He turned and saw Clara and Amy in the doorway, ghostly pale. "Is he..." Amy started. She had a sickly look to her as she backed up.

"Amy, what is it?" Rory yelled from the console room. Amy stayed silent and Rory must have thought nothing of it and returned to his conversation with Donna. Amy met his eyes and her look said everything.

He watched as more color returned to her face and she turned and walked away. "Amy... I am so sorry." When he finally spoke, she was already gone. Ten and Nine had turned now and noticed the silence coming from the room. He turned around again and saw that almost _all_ the companions had gathered outside the door. Rose was trying not to laugh and Donna generally didn't look like she cared.

"Why are you guys not helping him?!" Clara nearly shouted. He winced and she seemed to wince at her own voice as well.

"HUUUU!" Jack gasped loudly behind them and the companions who hadn't ever see him come back to life screamed. All except Rory, who tried not to laugh. "Well, that drink was good. Except for the whole burning your throat a bit." Jack laughed and stood up, added salt to the drink and drank some more. Nothing happened and Nine soniced it again. "All safe." Nine said.

Eleven watched as Clara walked up and grabbed a cup.


	20. Chapter 20

(Author's Note) - So, nobody has reviewed expect for me. Do you guys like the story? Do you hate it? You gotta let me know or I don't know if you want me to continue this story. I know people are reading this story, but I want to know what you guys think about it! I don't wanna write all of this and think you like. I want to **know **if you like it. Also, I am running out of ideas so if you could let me know or suggest things. Thanks guys, enjoy the story!

_Jack_

Jack had died and everyone grabbed a drink, wanting to forget the memory. Amy and Rory were off in a corner slow dancing, Rose and Ten were sitting on the ground, passed out, Nine and Donna were surprisingly cuddling by the console, and Clara and the Doctor were on opposite sides of the room staring at each other.

"Hey Doc!" Jack shouted. Ten only woke up long enough to haul Rose off to a bed. _Wonder what they might do.. _Jack couldn't help but laugh to himself as Nine glared at him and led Donna to the kitchen. "There ya go Nine! Tables have more than one purpose!" Nine glared again and Jack laughed to himself. Eleven's eyes didn't leave Clara.

"HEY! Doctor!" Jack screamed this time, catching his attention at last. "What, Jack?" Eleven asked, while looking at Clara with his peripheral vision. "You just gonna stare at her or ask her out?" Jack smirked. Eleven instantly realized what he had been doing and blushed bright red.

"Well, um, I am going to head off to bed. Goodnight Clara, Jack." Eleven quickly rushed off, leaving Jack smiling to himself. Jack waited until he heard Eleven's door close and scooted over to Clara, who looked sad that he had left.

"So, you gonna ask him out, keep up with the weirdness, or let me help?" Jack whispered in her ear. Clara went bright red and looked like she was gonna slap Jack. She raised her hand and instantly dropped it, along with her drink. He also noticed that her eyes looked to be glazed over.

"Clara, what's wrong? Can you feel my hand?" Jack whispered urgently while squeezing her hand. The TARDIS gave a slight shake and she toppled over. "Clara!" Jack caught her right before she hit the ground. Eleven heard Clara shout and ran back in the room.

"Clara!" Eleven ran to her and took her from Jack's hands. "What happened? Why did she fall?" Jack was checking for a pulse and could feel one, just slightly.

"Clara, do something to respond!" Jack almost shouted, grabbing Nine's attention who was coming back to get his jacket. Jack noticed he looked strangely naked without it.

"Jack! What's all the commotion over there! Fantastic, just bloody fantastic! She has a severe hang over and probably a slight kidney failure! Bloody idiot..." Nine muttered to himself as he went to get a cot for Clara to lie in.

Jack noticed that she was shivering and covered her in his long military jacket. Eleven glared at him and Jack decided that he was turning out to be a rude drunk. "What's wrong with her?! What did you do!" Eleven demanded answers from Jack but he just kinda shrugged it off.

"Doctor..." Clara groaned and rolled over on the cot.

"Clara, don't worry. I'm right here!" Ten had seen what was going on and rushed to the control panel putting in coordinates for the New New York Hospital. Jack knew that Ten didn't like cats, but then again, a lot of stuff happened last time they were there.

Clara was quickly rushed inside the hospital as some of the nurses recognized the Tenth Doctor.

"Doctor, what is going on? Who are these people?" A nurse asked. Ten showed them Clara and the nurse ran over to the front desk. "33-19! Organ failure! Emergency room, now!" the nurse spoke urgently and other nurses came and grabbed Clara.

"Calm down. She will be fine. And don't try to fight your way back there, didn't work to well for me." Ten reassured Eleven and Jack simply followed the nurses to the back anyway.

"Sorry sir..." a nurse tried to stop Jack but he quickly cut over her.

"I am with her, therefore I will be going back with her. Along with both of The Doctors." Jack said sternly and pushed past. Sure Eleven called dibs, but that doesn't mean he couldn't be attracted to Clara.

Jack followed behind Eleven since he pushed in front of Jack. He was turning out to be a bit of a jerk. Jack decided to make a joke. "So, Doc, you seem to like her a bit. Don't ya?" Jack laughed coolly and tried to nudge the Doctor.

"Jack, shut up. No one asked your opinion. We are here because of your sheer stupidity and drinking issue." Ten snapped. Jack groaned. He never did like waiting, not even on the Doctor.

"Doctor, Jack, she is awake." a nurse came out of Clara's room and they all quickly rushed into the room. Eleven was surprisingly not instantly at her side. He hurriedly checked all of her medical signs and her clipboard.

"Clara, can you hear me?" He asked her the dumbest question ever. Or at least Jack had thought so. "Clara, say something. Please." Eleven pleaded.

"Where's Jack!" Clara could have shouted if she had the energy to do so. Jack glanced at her and, even though she was weak, was clearly very angry. He edged over to her bedside before speaking.

"Hello, Captain Jack..." He was abruptly cut off by a sharp slap across the face. He stood dumbfounded for a minute before reacting. "Why did?! What..?" Jack was really confused. He had practically saved her.

"Don't you ever poison me again you bloody bastard!" Clara hadn't regained any energy yet, she seemed to be losing some actually. She was ghostly pale.

"No, I think you need to rest." Eleven must have noticed her condition. Clara fell back asleep so they had to go to the waiting room.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Author's Note) – **_**OMG! **_500 views! That is absolutely fantastic! I am.. I don't know what to think.. 500! That is huge! I wanna say thanks to all the readers and especially to a guest, Chris!

Yes, I am still with you - keep up the good work!

Chris, I wanna thank you for being the only actual person to review this story. I was thinking about stopping the story for the fact that no one was telling me if it sucked. But you told me it was ok, so thanks. Shout out to you, friend! Sorry for the long author's note, im just excited!

_Clara_

Clara woke up and felt and IV in her arm. Oh, how she hated IV's. She strained to sit up a little bit and glance around. _Where is everyone?,_ Clara thought panicky.

She could she people in white robes and they looked like.. like cats?! Wow, what type of medication was she on? "Um, n-nurse? Where am I?" Clara spoke hoarsely, hardly knowing if she even got the words out.

Thankfully she must have because a nurse turned around and walked quickly to Clara's bedside. "Well, good afternoon, Ms. Oswald. Are you feeling well? Do you need more medication? Clean clothes? Clean bed pan?" the cat nurse asked her.

Clara had to do a double take. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you a cat?" she asked, instead of answering the nurses questions. "And where is the Doctor? He's the last person I remember being with!" Clara tried to think rationally about where he could be. _Hell! That could be anywhere!_ She thought to herself.

"Ma'am, I assure you that he and your other friends are fine. You, not so much. Would you like to know what happened?" Clara nodded quickly as the nurse continued. "You came in with a failing liver, your lungs were constricted, and your heart was failing. But, you pulled through and are expected to make a speedy recovery."

Clara could only stare at the nurse. "Okay, so you're telling me, that I came in here on the brink of death, and now I am going to be fine? That is impossible, though! Nobody can survive and not have looming health issues. What will I have?" Clara asked, trying to get all the facts straight.

The nurse laughed a little and handle Clara her medical clipboard. She was really going to be alright. "Thank you.." she breathed, hugging the nurse. Clara quickly tried to ask if her friends could come in, especially the Doctor, and see them. And maybe hit Jack in the face. The nurse nodded and left to get her friends.

Eleven was the first one through the door followed by a disgruntled looking Nine, bored Ten, and Jack. Eleven was right by her side and helped her to stand up and walk a little.

"Hello, Clara. Better I hope?" Jack tried to be nice and was going to make a joke, but Clara wasn't having it. "Clara, are you still mad at me? If so I am so, so very.." he never got to finish that sentence because Clara went up to Jack and put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, be lucky I didn't punch you or attack you!" Clara hissed weakly, still recovering from her near death experience. At least she was in her regular clothes again. The nurses had helped her a little bit at getting dressed, but not much.

"Oh, come on, babe. Don't be mad. I was trying to lighten you up!" Jack argued. Clara had had enough and swung around quickly, throwing everyone off guard. Her fist quickly made contact with Jack's eye and he fell to the ground.

"Now, don't get me almost killed again!" She tried yelled, but it came out as a high pitched squeak. Clara had to quickly latch back onto the Doctor because she felt herself falling. "Can we just go back to the TARDIS, Doctor?" Clara pleaded.

Nine was the first to say something after Clara's threat to Jack. "Well, that was fantastic! Jack, did you learn a lesson?" Jack glared at Nine and rubbed his eye that was now turned a dark purple.

Nine and Ten had to stifle a laugh as Jack struggled to get up with his blurred vision. Clara was just staring darkly at him with Eleven secretly holding her back. "Doctor, can we go back to the TARDIS?" Clara spoke again, not taking her eyes off Jack.

"Yes, yes of course, Clara." They all quickly walked to the front desk, ready to leave when suddenly Clara stopped. "Clara? Why did you stop?" Eleven asked, unaware that Jack was missing as well.

"Jack, where is he? I heard one less set of footsteps." Clara glanced around carefully before realizing what must have happened. "D-do you t-think I killed him? Or h-hurt him really b-bad?" Clara whispered in Eleven's ear, since he had leaned down to hear her.

Nine, Ten, Eleven and Clara were listening closely and noticed that there were no other footsteps behind them. If Jack was trying to catch up, they would have definitely heard him by now. Without realizing it, Clara was holding onto Elevens arm.

Jack would have made a joke, but she didn't care. "Excuse me, nurse!" Clara shouted, catching a nurses attention, who swiftly walked over. "We are missing a friend of ours. Jack Harkness. Can you make an announcement asking him to come to a front desk?" Clara asked.

"Sorry, ma'am. We cannot help to find the missing. Only cure the sick."

"He disappeared in _your _hospital. Therefore you are responsible!" Eleven cut in.

"Shut up, Doctor," Clara spoke up, "He is our friend, and we wont leave until he is here, with us."

"Ma'am, I am afraid that we cannot help you. There is no Captain Jack Harkness within the building."

"Oh really, then how did you know he was a captain?" Clara challenged.

"I need to return to my post. The sick are waiting." The nurse tried to walk away, but Clara quickly grabbed her shoulders. "Where is our friend? Tell us and I promise that _I _won't hurt anyone. They won't hurt anyone regardless, but you don't know me. I usually turn out to be quite impossible!" Clara hissed in the nurses face.

The nurse looked bewildered when Nine took the nurse out of Clara's hands and pushed her against the counter, tying zip ties around her wrists. "Now, tell us where our friend is and we will be on our way."

The nurse seemed to want to attack Nine and she could have with her nails. "Sir, we will make an announcement asking for your friend to come to the front desk and that is all. Understood?" The nurse challenged. He nodded and he leaned to the rest of the group.

"Go investigate and find Jack. He is here." Nine whispered. The others nodded and walked away quietly, sneaking into the basement.

"Doctor, why is it so cold?" Clara asked, struggling to keep up.

"It just it, I dont know." Eleven answered.

"Just tell me, I know that you know. He was here," she said, pointing at Ten.

"Because, Cassandra is hiding here. But she can't be discovered yet. Him and Rose do that in about a year or so." Eleven admitted, pointing at Ten also.

"If you're going to talk about me, you ought to compliment me." Ten grumbled.

The group of four continued to look around the basement until they heard voices around a corner. Eleven put a finger to his lips to shush them all. Clara was still holding onto his arm, limping along with the group.

"Clara, you need to walk on your own while us Doctors go on ahead. I don't want to put you in danger." Eleven spoke quietly and calmly into her ear. She nodded and stayed behind as the others went on ahead of her.

There was no sound coming from up ahead, so Clara thought they were just really good at being quiet. She felt someone come from behind her so she turned quickly, assuming it was Jack. But it wasn't. She didn't have time to get anything out but a quiet, hoarse shout. "Doctor!" She was hit over the head with the butt of a gun and was quickly knocked unconscious. _So much for being safer back here!, _Clara thought.

She woke up, most likely minutes later, tied to a wooden peg and Jack tied up next to her. "Jack!, Jack wake up!" Clara hissed. There was noway that she would be able to fight back on her own.

"Wake up ya dumb bloke!" Clara hit him and he inhaled sharply and sat up. "Were you dead?!" Clara said worriedly. He looked around before nodding. She leaned down on the ground and instantly regretted not following the Doctor whether he was okay with it or not.

"Where are we? What happened? Where are the Doctors?" Clara didn't have the answers for him so she just shrugged. "In full honesty, if you and him survive, he does like you." Jack added after his questioning.

Clara groaned and wanted to slap him, but she didn't have the strength. "Did they take your phone?" Clara asked, suddenly excited. She had her phone, but wanted to know if Jack had his.

"Yea, here." He said, passing his phone to her. She instantly dialed the Doctor's phone number and he picked up.

"_What Jack? Where are you?" Eleven said._

_"_Doesn't matter. Well, totally matters. We're in the attic, I think. It's Clara, not Jack, by the way." Clara answered.

_"__We are on our way. Wait, attack? You were around the corner, though. You must be in a room that looks like an attack that is in the basement." Eleven explained._

"Ok! Just come get us!" Clara hissed as she hung up and passed the phone back to Jack.


	22. Author's Note (Sorry)

Ok, this chapter is gonna be a quick little Author's Note. Sorry about not updating in a while. With Thanksgiving and church and school it has been insane. I **promise **that I will work on the story today and try to have a chapter or two up later today or tomorrow.

I have had a lot of stuff going on, like my best friend moving and if any of you watch The Walking Dead you understand last night was just a very emotional episode. Anyway, so very sorry about not updating, I have just been an emotional wreck lately and haven't been motivated to get any work done. Two weeks ago I was sick (that's Thanksgiving break, right? No, one week.) I was sick and should have wrote but I didn't.

Thanks to all those who have stuck with me through writers block and other stuff.

~Kendra600


	23. Chapter 22

**Okay, so I am SO sorry about not updating in like a week...or two. With Thanksgiving going on I was busy and ate a lot so, I feel fat and ready to write!**

**Also, this story almost has 1K views! Let me just take a moment over here to fangirl. *fangirling intensifies* Ok, let's just enjoy this story and forget that...**

_Eleven_

He left Clara alone for two minutes! Two minutes and she went and got herself kidnapped. "Okay, so change of plans!" Eleven filled the others in on what was going on.

"So, Clara and Jack have been kidnapped?" Nine grunted, clearly annoyed that two people of the group were now gone.

The group trudged through the hospital, looking for Jack and Clara. They passed many rooms and Eleven worried that they would run into Cassandra the skin piece.

"Ok, so I understand that we cannot continue in this direction because I will run into a person that I am not supposed to meet yet, but why cant I do this to help myself out?" Nine asked, breaking the silence.

Eleven and Ten glared at him and continued walking through the basements many twists and turned. They came across a door that was old and rustic looking. "Jack? Clara?" Eleven soniced the door and burst in on what could only be described as a secret meeting that they shouldn't have walked in on.

"Well, we're just gonna...go. Eleven, why don't you..sort things out?" Ten peeked his head in, turned and took off running. _Great, leave me to deal with the dangerous things!? _Eleven thought to himself.

"Well, hello there! I believe that I need to go..so you just...continue and I'll be going..." Eleven turned and felt a cat claw grab his jacket and rip through the tweed. _Great, this was my favorite jacket!_

Eleven started to catch up to the others who had stopped at a door. "Clara, if that is you and Jack you need to understand that we will be back..." Eleven only heard a small bit of the conversation as he ran by.

Nurses were coming down the hall after them and Nine and Ten turned and ran as well. Well, at least they passed the room Clara was in. "Geronimo!" Eleven shouted as he turned and kept running after a brief pause to turn to look at his past selves.

"Doctor! You had no reason to be down here!" A nurse called after them, reminding him why he had to keep running. He hoped he would remember the way back to Clara and Jack after taking so many twists and turns. "Now we can only hope that the nurses wont hurt our friends..." Ten said forlornly.

**Short chapter, but it was a chapter! I will TRY to update more often. I was just an emotional wreck and was extremely unmotivated to write. My bff moved, my fav character on TWD dead, and other personal stuff. I am sorry and since this is short I might have another one up ****_today!_**** Or not, so don't get ur hopes up. But I might also have another story up soon so go check it out!**

**~Kendra600**


	24. Chapter 23

**(Author's Note) OMG! I am so sorry about the delay of this update! I am currently writing a Torchwood story and with school it is insane! Also, my updating times might be weird because I am in the USA and I have been told by my friend in England and we're about 5 or 6 hours different times. This chapter is short because, like I said, I am working on a Torchwood story with OC's and a couple of OC's from my friend. I got the idea off an RP and that is why I haven't update. I have been asked to add in the War Doctor and he will hopefully *crosses fingers* be in the next or next next chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed, it means so much to me. Enjoy!**

_Clara_

She only heard half of what the Tenth Doctor had said. Then Eleven came from nowhere and yelled for the others to run. Then more nurses went by and ran past. Clara knew he had just gotten himself into major trouble.

"Well, we might be here a bit longer, Jack. That was the Doctor. He seems to have found trouble for himself." Clara slowly said, waiting for Jack's reaction. It was a lot calmer then she thought it would be.

"M'Kay. We just gotta wait, then. You can tell me all about you and the Doctor's relationship." Jack smirked that Captain Jack Harkness smirk and laughed. Clara only shook her head and sat by the door with her head buried in the legs.

"Or, we could bust out and save them. The Doctor always finds trouble for himself, even when he isn't looking for it." Jack said calmly, wanting Clara to go on an adventure no doubt. She agreed reluctantly and stood up, suddenly energetic.

"How do we get the door open? We got..." Clara didn't need to finish her sentence when the door opened and a cat lady walked in. Clara instinctively stepped away from the cat, closer to Jack.

The nurse stepped closer to Clara and revealed a long needle filled with some type of serum in it. "Stay away from her with that!" Jack shouted at the nurse, stepping in front of Clara protectively.

The nurse stepped closer, showing two more nurses behind her. "Don't worry. This will not hurt a bit." The nurse was lying. Cats always lied. You could never trust a cat. Clara stepped even further back and so did Jack.

"Clara, don't worry. This crazy cat isn't gonna get ya. Not on my watch." Jack seemed so sure of himself. _Crazy dude must deal with this everyday,_ Clara couldn't help but think that. He _did _work for Torchwood.

The cats stepped in from the hall and clawed at Jack. Clara shrieked as he fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. The nurse with the needle stepped closer to Clara and she tried to back up but ran into the wall. She felt her end coming. Who knew what was in the darn needle?! Poison for all she knew.

The nurse came at her with the needle and Clara tripped the cat and tried to run past...right into the other nurses. _Great! Death at the hands of cats!_ Clara wanted to run, but she felt the needle enter her arm and she quickly tried to spin and pull it out. "Wh-what was in that-that syringe?" Clara felt herself slipping from consciousness and struggled to hold on. She felt the floor come zooming up to her as she fell.

"Don't worry. This is just a precaution for the decontamination unit." The nurse spoke. Clara could hear the venom lacing the nurses voice. Clara could only watch as Jack was drug out of the room and as she was drug out as well.

She was throwing her head around, struggling to stay conscious. Clara thought that she saw Eleven at the end of the hall, peeking around the corner at her. Then the darkness overcame her and her head fell forward.


	25. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

_Ten_

They had snuck back to get Jack and Clara, but they were too late. They were peaking around the corner when they saw it. Clara and Jack were being led away. Jack was dead and Clara was barely conscious. He swore Clara had seen them but her head slumped forward and Eleven almost ran out.

As soon as the nurses were far enough away, Eleven lost it. "They took Clara! My Clara! We have to go after them!" He stormed around, flailing his arms about. _Ok, Jack and Clara are in extreme danger, Eleven is really angered and they are dealing with three Doctors. We can handle this,_ Ten thought.

"Don't worry, of course we will go after them. I might be a younger you but I can still tell when I...me...you like someone. Same thing happened with Rose and I will not let it happen again." Ten quickly reassured him.

Eleven turned to him and whispered angrily, "How can you be so sure?!" Ten shrugged and turned toward where the scene that just took place was. Nine started to walk down the hall with a confidence that seemed to radiate off him. _Never really liked that version of myself. _Ten shook the thought off. That version of him had just come out of the Time War and was still bitter.

"Just gotta secretly follow them and we will find Clara and Jack." Nine said over his shoulder. The three of them walked swiftly down the hall, following the trail that Jack had left from his...attack.

The three Doctors arrived at the room where Clara and Jack were being held and snuck in behind two nurses. Eleven accidentally knocked over a box with his gangly limbs and they were busted.

"Well, guess I need to surrender then! Just me, nobody else. Except for my people you have. Them too!" Eleven quickly lied, hiding the fact that the other Doctors were there.

"Doctor, you are never alone. Others, you might as well come out or be shot." the nurse announced. Ten looked behind him and saw a nurse with a gun aimed at him. He cursed under his breath and stood up.

"Well, congratz you caught us. But you can't exactly contain us." Nine retorted coolly, trying to cover the fact that Jack had came back to life. "And anyway, what do you need us for?"

The nurse smiled and turned just in time for Jack's fist to collide with her face. "Learned that right hook from Clara. One hell of a hit if you ask me." Jack smiled and started untying Clara.

"Let's just go before we accidentally run into a past self or something." Nine grumbled, starting to walk back in the direction of his TARDIS. Soon, the whole group was walking down the hall. Except for Clara, she was being carried by the Eleventh Doctor.

*_Author's Note* - so sorry for not updating. The next chapter they will be in the TARDIS and another Doctor will be joining us. Just not a permanent character._


	26. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

(Author's Note – Ok. This chapter is more like a filler. With fluff. Don't say I didn't warn you.)

_Clara_

After a crazy day the group had made it back to the TARDIS and Clara and Jack decided to catch some sleep. Well, Clara said she was gonna get some sleep. But that was an obvious lie considering the Eleventh Doctor followed her.

"Clara? Mind if I accompany you?" 11 yelled, running up to her.

"No, I don't mind. Actually, can we talk?" Clara turned to face him with a hopeful look on her face.

"I don't see why not. About what?" He asked her suspiciously.

Clara picked up the pace and ended up in her favorite room. The library. "Well, I was wondering if we could talk about us. Because I kind of like you." Clara whispered quietly.

The Doctor remained quiet and grabbed Clara's hands and pulled her into a hug. He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and blushed bright red. "I like you too, Clara." He whispered quickly.

Clara nestled her head farther into his neck. She wanted this moment to last forever. But of course, it couldn't with so many others on board. Especially with one Jack Harkness who had discovered the library moments ago.

"'Eh Doc! You and her finally together?" Jack shouted from the doorway with that one of a kind Jack Harkness smirk.

Clara quickly pulled away and turned to face Jack. "What do you want?" she spat the words quickly. He faked a hurt face and continued.

"I wont some company. So I decided to join you guys!" He plopped himself down onto a chair next to the two. "And, I need to apologize to you, Clara." he said, taking a serious tone.

"I forgive you. IF you get out!" Clara laughed as Jack put his hands in the air in mock surrender and quickly ran out of the room. "Now, where were we?" Clara quickly covered the space in between herself and the Doctor and kissed him passionately on the lips.

After a few moments the pair separated and stared in each others eyes. Their moment was once again interrupted as a disheveled Amy waltzed in. "Doctor, we have an emergency." Amy whispered and started to drag him away.

(So they are officially together! Sorry for leaving it on a small cliff hanger. Next week I wont have internet so I will write and try to have a backlog of chapters for when Christmas break ends!

Have a Merry Christmas!

Love and thanks, peace out bye bye,

~Kendra


	27. Chapter 26

_Eleven_

Clara had kissed him! Clara really did! He thought about the kiss all the way to the console room where Amy said there was apparently an 'emergency'. Clara had immediately jumped up and followed the pair, but Amy drug the Doctor along faster than she could walk, so they arrived in the console room first.

"Ok, now that I am in here, what is the emergency, Pond?" Eleven asked, glancing over at the other two Doctors at the console.

"Well, first off..." Amy started but trailed off, looking at the other Doctors and Clara who had stayed in the room. "Could you guys please leave? Personal and _private_ talk!"

Clara and the other two Doctors left without a word and he thought that they were most likely listening in. "Amy, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing unshed tears in her eyes.

"Let's sit down," Amy said as a couch appeared. "Thanks ol' girl." Amy quickly sat down and held the Doctors hands. _Oh no, does she still have a crush on me?! _He thought.

"Doctor, it is amazing to be back here, but Rory and I need to go back. We both have responsibilities to attend to. And you have Clara now. Our time as companions to you, is over." A tear ran down her cheek and she continued.

"What I'm saying is. Let's you, Rory and I all go on one last adventure alone and call it quits, eh? You can return us to Manhattan and continue on with Clara and the others." Amy had apparently finished and was searching the Doctors eyes.

"Amy... but I just got you guys back! I cant possibly leave you now!" Tears started to stream down the Doctors face as Amy hugged him.

"I know, raggedy man. But Rory and I were doing fine. We miss you and all, but we have a life to return to. I'm sorry." Amy stood and left the room without saying another word.

Clara quickly rushed in and embraced the Doctor. "Hey, shh, shh. It's alright. Calm down, Doctor. I'm here for you. Cry all ya need." Clara sat there and hugged him for a while until he stopped crying.

"Thank you. I think I am gonna go off to sleep now. Goodnight, Clara." He quickly walked off without saying anything else to Clara. He just couldn't believe that Amy would want to go home.

She had loved space! Amy was his best friend and he already lost her once. _Maybe I could hatch a plan and get Amy to stay! What do ya think, ol' girl, since you are clearly listening to my thoughts? _He acknowledged the TARDIS's presence in his mind and she hummed in disapproval.

"Doctor, I understand you wanna be alone and all, but you can talk to me if you need to." Clara voice rang from behind him. He walked faster and shut the door quickly upon reaching his room.

He had come up with a plan and needed time to work on it. Maybe, just maybe, bringing one more person on the TARDIS would convince Amy to stay.

_TARDIS, since you are listening in, I might as well tell you my plan. River Song is coming back. I need her for this!_ He finished the thought and quickly got to work.

**Author's Note – This was written over break so I would have a back-log of chapters to upload as soon as break ended. I will not be able to respond to reviews at the moment. So many stories I am writing and I cant stop now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! I live for 'em!**


	28. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - Double Update! Yay! Hope you guys like this chapter. There will be adventure soon, I promise!**

_River Song_

Another cold and stormy night was passing in the Stormcage prison. How she absolutely hated it here! Well, not hate exactly. It's not like she was ever around that often.

Always being whisked away by a certain someone. The phone across the hall rang and the guard went to answer it. "Wait, give me that phone! I'm entitled to phone calls!" River shouted.

_"__River, is that you? I need you." The Doctor's voice rang from the other end of the phone._

"I'm always here, Sweetie. You know where to find me!" River handed the phone back to the guard as the TARDIS materialized in her cell. "First day?" River asked the guard who only nodded in return.

"River! Ah, there you are. Don't worry. I'll return her by the end of the night. Maybe." Eleven popped his head in and out of the door as River applied her lipstick.

"Sorry about this. Sounds like I'm needed elsewhere." River laughed and pecked the guard on the lips. She stepped into the TARDIS as the guard fell to the ground.

"Sorry about the wait. Had to let the guard know what was happening. How long has it been, Doctor?" River asked, turning to the console.

"A while. When is it for you, first?" The Doctor asked.

"A little while after Manhattan. How long for you?" River asked again.

"Quite some time. A year and four days to be exact." The Doctor replied.

"Well, did you continue to travel alone?" River asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

"Doctor! Are ya in here?" an English voice floated up to them as a pretty brunette girl walked into the room.

"Ah, Clara this is River. An old friend of mine." Eleven said, not making eye contact with River

"Well. A friend of the Doctor is a friend of mine. In most cases." Clara laughed.

River managed to choke out a cold laugh and turned to the Doctor. "Just an 'old friend' I see. Does he even speak about me?"

Clara stood awkwardly but answered. "Well, sorta. I always thought you were a male, though."

_GREAT! Now I'm a man! _River thought angrily. "Well, if I was a male then I wouldn't be able to be his wife!" River shouted and quickly fled the console room.

"Surely I still have a room here.." River muttered while walking down the hallways.

"River?" Amy's voice came from down the hall. "TARDIS bring you back as well?" She inquired.

River turned around and walked towards her mother. "Sort of. The Doctor picked me up from jail. Said it would be an 'adventure.'"

Amy looked River up and down, like she did something wrong. "Okay, then you might know why he came and got Rory from our room moments ago?" Amy asked, her voice suddenly cold.

"Easy. I may or may not have said a few things that might not have set very well with him." River answered in a monotone.

Amy's face turned red when River explained what happened. "How could ya do that!? Now he is a complete wreck. Rory and I cant leave him like this. Not yet." Amy said, starting to talk to herself.

"Wait, you were gonna leave the Doctor?" River asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Well, not exactly. You see, I told him that we needed to go back home. That we had stuff to deal with and he said that he couldn't lose me again." Amy must have realized what she had said because she started to cry.

"Mother, don't worry. I... We will talk to him. Later though, I accidentally mentioned the whole marriage thing in front of his current companion." River said sheepishly.

Amy glared at River but continued to hug her. "Tomorrow we will talk to the Doctor. Maybe even go on an adventure. Deal?" River nodded and they quickly went to Amy's room for tea.

**Author's Note – I felt that this mother/daughter thing was needed. Sorry that most of the chapter is talking, I promise that an adventure will happen soon where the Doctor (not naming which one) runs into an old friend. I would tell you who but... Spoilers.**


End file.
